1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel which can display an image on a predetermined area of a display unit and a mobile terminal including the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. As the multimedia function is strengthened, a display unit of a mobile terminal is enlarged and an image quality is enhanced in a form of high resolution. Accordingly, a significant amount of electricity is consumed in driving the display of the mobile terminal.
As the display unit is active longer, the power consumption is increased. However, when some area of the related art display unit is activated, an actual overall screen is activated and the other area, except the image displaying area, displays a black color and there is little difference in the actual amount of the consumed power, which increases the power consumption.